halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
PALADIN Weapon Station
The is a remote weapon station used on almost every kind of UNSC Combat vehicle. The PALADIN is controlled by a gunner with the weapon slaved to his helmet motions via a fibre optic cable. The gun follows the motion and direction of his eyes to provide near 100% accuracy. PALADINS also feature a manual control with a joystick and access to the on-board cameras and the telescopic digital camera and telescopic thermal camera. When using fibre optic links, the on board camera feeds are projected onto the user's HUD. The turret has full 360 degree mobility and can target upwards to 80 degrees, and can elevate itself to gain height over the vehicle for close in defence. The Paladin Turret comes in two primary variants, PALADIN (Light) and PALADIN (Heavy). The weapon systems for each are completely interchangeable. The Light variant comes in 10 varieties, tooled towards squad level fire support. *M780 SPMG:A 6.8mm caseless rotary gun with a high rate of fire. The gun is fed by a 1000 round drum with a mixture of SAP and FMJ rounds. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M556 Counter Defilade Grenade Launcher: A twin pair of 25mm smart grenade launchers. It carries internal munition fusing and detonation systems. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M23 Multiple Grenade Launcher: A six shot40mm smart grenade launcher. It carries internal munition fusing and detonation systems. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *SRS99G-S6 AM: A 14.5 Anti-Material rifle used for low profile sniping missions, EOD support or anti-material missions. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 10x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M66 Light Multipurpose Assault Weapon: A four shot Rocket system. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M41B2 MAV/AW: An twin tube anti-tank missile launcher. The launcher has a laser range finder, low impact AESA RADAR, full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. It can fit different missiles or rockets for different missions. *M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System: A pair of 10 gauge assault shotguns with 20 round drums. The gun has a full colour camera with variable zoom up to 4x and a two phase thermal/nightvision hybrid camera. The gun is raised and lowered by hardened hydraulic actuators. *M705 Defoliant Projector: A single flame thrower for forcing infantry out of cover. Connected to a high-capacity fuel tank, with flare-resistant optical sensors. *Explosive Ordnance Disposal Mount: A manipulator arm with a variety of sensors and systems to allow it to identify, track and disarm or destroy explosives. The improved sensor suit includes a X-Ray camera for observing through solid objects, such as the outer casing of a IED, a car boot or a wall, a resilient but accurate magnetic anomaly detector and a SONAR system to map the inside of a explosive device. The enhanced countermeasure suit includes a radio jammer to prevent an explosive device being activated remotely within its vicinity and an AN/PLQ-44 Explosive Defuser. Attached to the manipulator arm is a M77 Extreme Close Quarters Combat System with three round magazine attached for close defence and door breaking. The manipulator arm is extremely agile and gently, with a high power water jet to cut systems and put holes in casings, without setting off shock, heat or impact sensitive explosives or booby traps. *Reconnaissance Mount: The Reconnaissance mount uses a long range optical, two phase thermal/nightvision and magnetic array sensors on a armature to allow it to scan it's surroundings. The Heavy comes in eight varieties intended for heavy duty support of armoured units. PALADIN (Heavy) turrets can also be fitted with AEGIS gun shields to provide close protection from small arms fire. *M247H2 Heavy Machine Gun: .50 Calibre Heavy Machine Gun turret capable of cutting down light armour and heavy infantry *M460C Automatic Grenade Launcher: A heavy duty, fully automatic grenade launcher, usually reserved for massed infantry formations, urban combat and light armour. *MX93 Area Denial Weapon System: A anti-infantry microwave weapon with settings ranging from lethal to crowd control, capable of dispersing enemy formations or turning whole infantry formation into corpses. *M41B2 Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon: A 4 tube missile launcher that can be fitted with any number of 102mm missiles, capable of engaging infantry, armour and aircraft. *AIE-486I Heavy Machine Gun: Heavy duty 7.62mm minigun, capable of chopping its way through infantry formations. *Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6B Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle: High power LASER weapon capable of knocking out heavy armour, low flying aircraft, or groups of infantry. *M921 Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine: High power railgun capable of demolishing medium armour and heavy infantry. It has a heavily modified feed allowing it to take multiple powerpacks rather than being hand reloaded after one. *M44 Anti Infantry/Foliage Gun: A heavy duty flame thrower, the M44 can burn out whole enemy formations and cause considerable damage to vehicles in their path. Category:UNSC Technology